custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Rayzok
Rayzok is a Makuta in the Altronia Continuity. Biography Rayzok came into existence along with the rest of the Makuta, and was given part in the tasks of filling the world with animals and ruling under Mata Nui. At some point, he apprenticed himself to Burtok, though his reasons for doing this remain unclear. It is possible only Rayzok actually knows his own intentions for doing so. At some point, the Makuta attacked and island with a high Runask population density, an island that Bultrox called home. Rayzok was present, and tried to kill Bultrox, but failed and instead engaged in a lengthy battle with him, which the Makuta ultimately won. Bultrox kept recovering and hunting Rayzok down, leading them to duel on seven occasions. Rayzok accompanied Burtok and his henchman Thranatuka to Crystal Island, where the scientist decided to harness the power of Lightning Crystals to power weapons for the Brotherhood. Shortly after arrival, a group of renegades and adventurers that would become the Avenging Alliance showed up. Seeing them as a threat, Rayzok and Burtok sent Thranatuka after them along with the recently drafted Jardel. After a failed kidnapping attempt by Jardel and two failed attacks by the pair, Rayzok decided to appear on the scene and deal with the Alliance himself. Burtok forbade killing the group, however, so Rayzok conceded; however, he still went ahead and beat them all into unconsciousness. Rayzok also did this without even touching them, just to show off. He then teleported himself and his minions back to Burtok's fortress. Rayzok was tricked by Burtok into pretending to be his mentor while Burtok impersonated Rayzok. The Avenging Alliance was fooled, and they sprung a very lethal trap, which was meant for Burtok, on Rayzok. Rayzok was beaten, maimed, and hurled to sea. His armor hit the water so hard it disintegrated upon impact, and his energy dissipated. Burtok then took the guise of Rayzok to trick the Alliance into thinking they could win easier than they really could, because Rayzok had been much less powerful than Burtok. In reality, Rayzok had somehow been transported to a strange dimension where physics worked differently and the whole sky glowed a hazy greenish blue. He decided to seek out a civilization there and make a name for himself. He found the Vendora civilization and intimidated one of them into telling him how to rise to prominence. He enrolled in the society's gladiatorial arena, their political process. Rayzok managed to best all his enemies with relative ease, the only one giving him true difficulty being Horez, who allowed himself to be defeated for his own purposes. Rayzok was then at the top of the political hierarchy, and was thus introduced to the society's leader, who, much to Rayzok's surprise, turned out to be an alternate version of Rayzok himself. The Rayzoks teamed up for a while, but over time the recently arrived Rayzok began to despise the ruler one, and eventually realized that this other Rayzok was actually just like him. Realizing his need to change his ways, Rayzok turned on his doppelganger and killed him, slaying the old self inside his own soul in the process. Rayzok then realized that his previous actions alongside his doppelganger had prompted the other gladiators to stage a revolt, wherein they were to kill all the Vendora so that the Rayzoks would never have power over them. The reformed Rayzok arrived in the nick of time and proceeded to overwhelm the other gladiators, thus saving the Vendora. He then let them to govern themselves, heading off into the distance of the Unknown Dimension, with intent to discover what other adventures awaited him. Powers and Equipment Powers *'Elemental Shadow Control': Rayzok has near-complete control of darkness, able to bend the shadows to his will. *'42 Rahkshi Powers': Rayzok has control of the powers of all forty-two breeds of Rahkshi, but some of these powers are stronger in him than others. Notable powers are listed here. **'Shapeshifting': Rayzok is very proficient at using his shapeshifting powers, able to mimic others and even objects handily, and this power is also enhanced by his mask. **'Elasticity': Rayzok is one of the few Makuta who actually utilizes his ability to deform and elongate his body, as well as snap back from impact. **'Density Control': Rayzok often utilizes his ability to change his physical density, which could allow him to become as dense as solid (as opposed to hollow) protosteel, or immaterial. Rayzok also knows which densities were perfect for disrupting atoms, to the point where he can either inflict pain or cause things to disintegrate by passing through them. Abilities *'Combat Prowess': Rayzok is a master swordsman and skilled in any form of close combat. *'Agility': Rayzok is well-coordinated and acrobatic, making him able to keep up with Crynok or a Toa of Air in the heat of battle. *'Mimicry': Rayzok is skilled at not only looking like another being, but also acting like them. *'Technology Operation': Rayzok is unusually skilled at operating vehicles or pieces of technology effectively, and learning to do so in a short time span. *'Sense of Humor': Rayzok likes to make jokes to a greater extent than his brothers and sisters, departing from a simple dry approach to humor and making warmly funny comments from time to time. Also, Rayzok is known to have laughed at his opponents' jokes as well, on more than one occasion. Weaknesses *'Low Power Level:' Rayzok is the the weakest of all Makuta in terms of raw power. This is hardly a weakness, however, since he is still vastly more powerful than almost any non-Makuta being. Mask Rayzok wears a Great Mahiki, the Mask of Illusion, which upgrades his shapeshifting powers. Tools Rayzok has carried both a two-bladed Shadow Reaver and arm-mounted blades at different times. He carried the reaver during his time on Crystal Island. He reverted to the arm blades shortly after arriving in the strange new realm. Personality and Traits Rayzok is proud and confident in his abilities and genius. He knows his own strength, and feels no qualms about using it to get what he wants. Unfortunately, despite his incredible power, his power is lesser than that of almost all of his brothers and sisters, and this forces him to take a submissive role inside the Brotherhood. Rayzok is known to converse cordially with his enemies and a friendly, jocular fashion, even though he is often attempting to end their lives. It is unknown why Rayzok actually decided to be Burtok's understudy, but Burtok theorized that it was because Rayzok was so much weaker than he. Burtok, however, evidently tired of this arrangement, and did away with Rayzok. Appearances *''Kanahka's Chronicle'' *''Island of Power'' (Mentioned) *''Epiphany'' Trivia *Rayzok was dismantled in 2008, but that was only to place a Kanohi Rode on his face, put the Matrix Staff in his hand, and call him Burtok. An image of this figure was never taken. Burtok's Rayzok-like figure was also dismantled in 2008. *He was later rebuilt in May 2011. *Sidd has rethought the character of Rayzok some from his original idea, but the core of the character is the same. Still, the character has changed, and one of those changes is that Sidd will now be putting more of his personality into the character. Category:Altronia Continuity Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Shadow